Dimention Traveler Shoa Shimoonu!
by CasperxDaisyxRa
Summary: Join me and my friends as we got stuck in the world of Detective Conan! Only twist is, if we die there, we die in the real world too! (Think of the Phantom of Baker Street and how at least one of them had to survive.) Please R&R! Enjoy the Adventure!
1. And, The Adventure Begins!

Dimension-Travaler Shoa Shimoonu

**A/N: So yeah! This is my travel- in- time story for Detective Conan! This was based off a semi-dream I had ( The reason I say semi was also because it was based off my thoughts. ) . Anyway, before I had no intention of having friends with me, but then I would probably feel insicure. So, my closet friends ( and not-so friends anymore, only 1-2 of them. ). So, this is gonna be fun! Right? Right?**

**Madison & Kysanie: NO! T**˄ **T**

**Me: You guys are meanies! -.-**

**Simon: I don't think anyone is looking forward to this. -_-**

**Me: Awww, you to Simon!**

**Max: I have to agree.**

**Me: TRAITORS! But anyways, let's get started!**

**Everyone but me: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

" Awww, mama! I don't wanna go to bed! " I whind. I had to go to bed tonight. Though I can't blame her, it's 2:00 a.m in the morning! I have to admit, I was a little tired, but not that much.

I crawled into bed and got under the covers. I was getting better at going to bed sooner. It usually takes me 2 to 3 hours to finally go to sleep, but now I fall asleep in 2 minutes flat.

I fiddled around with my 2nd loose tooth a little while before actually falling asleep. But tonight felt different. I just shrugged it off thinking it was nothing. But seriously, this is scary. Why did I feel like I was being ripped molicul by molicul? I heard all sorts of sounds and what not. OMG SOMEBODY HELP ME! Then, scilence. Just scilence.

When I woke up, I was on a hard gray serface. But then again, that's what my bed felt like. I heard people asking if I was okay, but I didn't responed. I looked around at my suroundings. I was in a city. A very big busy city. This isn't New Orleans. I heard somebody call 911. Why would I need an ambulance, I felt fine. I looked up at one person who was by my side. I didn't know him, mama said never talk to stranges, but heck, I have no zinkin' clue where I am! " Excuse me sir, but what happened to me?" I asked. " Everyone saw you laying in the street and a car was coming at a very fast speed. Luckilly he stopped before he hit you. Were calling an ambulance now." He explained. "But I don't need an ambulance, I feel fine." I replied. The man looked kinda worried, but he then said " Where calling an ambulance because a simiular incident happened earlier. I think it was a young American boy with curly blond hair, his skin was white, and an African-American girl with 4 braids. 2 in the front and 2 in the back. She was really skinny, and her hair was black.". My face grew shocked. I had friends with the exact same description. Could it be? Possibly. " Hey, could you be talking about these 2?" I pulled out 2 sepret photos of my friends. The man examend the photos a little while before finally coming up with something. "Yeah! These are the 2 that were found in the place your sitting!". Yeah! So I was right. I stood up quickly. " Hey! What hospital were they sent to?!" I said in an egar tone. " Beika General Hospital. " he said. " And where's that located at?!" I continued." It's 5 blocks from here. Just keep going straight. But you really should't be-" I cut him off when I starded running. " Thank You!" I screamed back at him as I started running off.

Ya know I just relised I wasn't in a bra and underwear when I started running. Instead I had on my favorite hoodie sweater dress, it was lime green and black and had heart desings on it. For bottoms I had on a pair of jeans, and for my shoes they were my favorite beat-up white strap on tennis. Even in the anime world they looked beat up. How could I tell it was an anime world? I could SEE everything was anime world. I wasn't sure which one it was though, but it better be a good one!

As I ran down the street avoiding bumbing in to people, I got so sweaty it wasn't even funny. Yet I wasn't hot with a thick sweater dress on. Anime logic, you have sucsesfully taken over my mind.

By the time I got to the hospital, 10 minutes had passed. I was also just relising I had a watch. What? Anyway, I ran into the hospital until I came to the nurses main desk. I stopped to breath for a second, then I asked, panting " Excuse me, miss? Could you please tell me where these patients are?". I pulled out the seperate photos of the 2. "I'm sorry little girl, but we're not allowed to give out information like that to strangers." she said. I wiped the sweat from my chin still panting. "But I'm their friend! And I know their parents aren't going to be here anytime soon..." my voice just trailed off and stopped. She thought long 'n' hard before saying "Alright, I guess so. Just don't try to get in the way of the police.". Police? Da Zuese were police doing at my friend's room?

I took off running after she told me their room and floor number. '_Room 205, 3rd floor.'. _I took the elevater just for conviency. When I got off on the 3rd floor, I immediately rushed to find room 205. When I did, I burst through the room's door. Everyone turned there head towards me with utter surprise. "Well... This is akward." I said. That's when I got the shock of MY life. Besides seeing Madison & Max in hospital beds ( Yes, those are their names. ) I saw Inspecter Meguier, Officer Tagaki, Officer Satou, and Officer Santos in one room! And did I mention that Kogoro, Ran, AND Conan where there too?! Yeah, believe it! Inspecter Meguier walked over to me, which caused me to back up a little bit. "Good evening, ma'am. I am Inspecter Meguier. Who might you be?" he said. Seems formal enough. " Hi! My name is Simone Bassiouni-Smith and I come from American! Those are my friend in there!" I said. Oh God I sounded like a 5 year old! " Still as immature as ever I see.". Oh God, Please, tell me that wasn't...

I looked over at the owner of the voice. Yep, It was. It was Madison. " And who are you to talk?!" I said as I balled up my fist in front of my face. I marched up to her filled with rage. "Well atleast my & your school didn't lose there best student." she remarked. "And I'll bite that finger again!" I said in my really loud voice. She kinda flinched at the sound of that. "Why are you still so loud?!" she covered her ears. " Your just as loud as me!" I retorted. " Do you still talk alot?" she queried. "Not as much. The teachers said I've gotten better at keeping quiet. They even pretend I'm a new student." I replied. She looked at me like she was expecting more. I shot the look right back at her. "What? You were expecting more?" I said. "Well yeah. You usually say more than that with such big mouth you have." she remarked. That's it. That's the last straw. "WHY YOU LITTLE-!" but I was cut off by Inspecter Meguier. "Are you guys sure your best friends?" I heard Kogoro say. I sighed "Yeah, Kogoro, Yeah.". Once again I was shot very confusing looks once again. " How do you know my dad's name?" said Ran. I looked up and said " He is the famous Sleeping Kogoro. Who wouldn't know him?" I said. " True." said Officer Santos. Then, suddenly, someone's phone went off. We all looked around to see who it was. I knew it wasn't any of the kids (except Conan) , so it had to be an adult. After all the adults checked their phones, it wasn't any of them. I was about to put my hands in my pockets when I felt my right pocket. There was something in it. I pulled it out and there in my hand was a Turquiose and Vilote cellphone, which was ringing. "Okay now where'd we get cellphones? We're 9 and 10 year olds for peak sakes!" I said. Everyone looked like they were confused. I picked it up. As soon as I put it up to my ear I took it back because I heard crying and screaming. That must be...

"WHOA!Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Whoa. Whoose this?" I asked. "SAVE US!" I heard 2 people scream on the other end of the phone. "I'd love to help just, 1, who are you, and 2, WHERE are you?" I queried." It's Kysanie & I'm with some boy I don't! He claims to be your friend!" Kysanie said. I just jaw-dropped. "Wait, if their here..."I looked over at Max and Madison. They both shruged." Then that boy must be Simon.". "Yeah!That's what he said his name was! Now, we are in an ally-way located right outside of Beika General Hospital!" Kysanie said. "Well, that's preatty convient. We're at Beika General Hospital! Don't worry! We'll save you!" I said as I hung up and shoved the phone in my pocket. I looked over at Madison and Max. " So, I'm guessing Kysanie was on the phone and- wait, where'dyou get a phone?" Madison asked. I shrugged " No clue. Must've been given to us when we were sent here." I replied. Everybody ( But Madison and Max) had a very 'WTZ' look on there face. Before I left out the door, I turned around and asked " You guys think you can help me?" I said as I smiled. "Sure!" they both replied. They both hopped out of bed and left out the room.

We ran all the way outside until we found them followed by the DC cast. Whoa, did we get the shock of our lives when we arrived. There stood a HUGE monster that looked like a stanked monster on 'Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'. "WHOA! We broke the logic of Detective Conan!" I said, kinda excited. Max and Madison looked at me with confusing looks before asking "Detective Conan?". I turned around and said "Yeah! We're stuck in my favorite anime show of all times! Last time I stopped, I was on episode...354 or 355. Or maybe 356.". "WHAT?! Then how many episodes does it have?" Max queried. "Well, since the show has been going on since 1996 i think, It has over 700+ episodes." I replied. "Wait, what do you mean by that?" Madison said. I bit my lower lip. "Well, like I said before, the show is still going on. It's a really popular show." I said.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE!" I heard Simon scream. "COMING!" I scramed back. I looked around for something to use for a weapon. I found a baseball bat. I ran to pick it up. Then I ran screaming towards the monster "CCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEE!" . Sadly, he just scooped me up and held up. " Well, this is the time to say Epic Fail." I said. Then we all saw light.

A really bright light.

**A/N: Well, That's the end of Chap. 1 folks! Don't forget to-!**

**Madison: Reveiw-!**

**Kysanie: And stay tunded for the next chapter!**

**Simon: Please follow and favorite!**

**Max: Really Simon? Puppy dog eyes?**

**Simon: Simone does them all the time!**

**Me: No I don't! Not as much as Madison!**

**Madison: What'd I do?!**

**Me: NOTHING!**

**Max: Melodramatic Much?**

**Me: No. Anyway don't forget to reweiw and stay tuned for the next chap!**

**Everyone: WE ALREADY SAID ALL THOOSE THINGS!**


	2. Alright, I Broke Logic

Dimention Traveler Shoa Shimoonu!

**A/N: Hi guys! Back again for another chapter! I was really proud of how much I wrote last time. 2,003 words! Whoa! Anyway, we are countinuing where we last left off! Remember to reveiw! Enjoy the chapter!**

Then all we saw was light. We were all blinded by it. Then by the time it was over, I felt something in my hand. It felt like a round smooth thing of some sort. When I opened my eyes, I looked into my hand. It was a pearl. There was a PINK pearl in my hand... What?

Then, the pearl started to glow. Then it popped open! And something flew out. It was a mini girl! She was the size of my hand! She then spoke. " Hello! My name's Trinry! I'm here to help you!" she said. "Help me with wha?" I replied. " To help you beat the monster! But first I have to wake you up!" she continued. '_What? I'm asleep?'._

I opened my eyes little by little needing to ajust to the sun's light outside. "Hey Simone! Simone wake up!". I'm pretty sure that was Ran's voice. With my barley open eyes I saw Conan turn the dial on his shoe, place a can in from of it, and kick. Then can was coming my way, but it hit the monsters tentical. It didn't buge to drop me. Then a small light flowted over to me. "I need you to wake up Simone!" said a very fimiular voice. I maneged to get the word out "Tri...Trinry?" I said. She smiled "Your awake! Now hold still! This won't hurt a bit!". She then all of a sudden reached her hand on to my head. You won't believe this but her hand went straight though my head! What the Zuese?

When that weird thing was done, Trinry held a pink pearl in her hand. She then held out her hand and put it into mine. "Here! Now beat that monster!" she said in a happy 5 year old voice. "B-But How?" I queried. " Simple! Just use the magic tennis racket!" she replied. I looked at her confusingly, but accepted. "I call on my magic tennis racket!" I said. It was the first thing that popped into my head. Suddenly, the pearl was shining and took form of a tennis racket. another pearl then appeared and took form into a pearl pink smooth tennis ball.

The tennis racket was so pretty! It had chibi angel wings on the top with a pink pearl between them. The handle was gold (no, really, it was GOLD! ) and the rest of it was pearl pink. The strings in the center were pearl white. I was still in the monster's grip, but I still maneged to hit the ball. " TAKE THIS YA OVER GROWN FREAK!" I yelled when the ball bounced off my racket and right in the monsters's face. It let out a roar, then it's grip on me was loosening. But, that's when things started getting weird. I started to feel like I was about to faint. I was very light headed and breathing felt strange. When the monster let me go, slowly...

I fell...

And fell...

And fell...

Then _THUD..._

Then darkness just comsumed me...

**A/N: Oh nose! The monster is defeted, but what happend to our main female protangenest? Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter, I didn't write much, but hey, I was in a rush. Thanks for comin' out everyone! (Who can tell me what show that's from? :D)**


End file.
